Purity
by Innusurri
Summary: Things weren't supposed to be like this.
1. Chapter Zero: Essence

Purity

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! So please enjoy. InuYasha is not mine to claim, but unfortunately for the whole crew… I'm going to play with. Bahahah!

Chapter Zero

Essence

Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran. But she couldn't stop. He was coming after her. It was almost as though she could feel him breathing down her neck. The forest was darker than usual on this day. It almost was it was dreading today, as though it knew something ominous was happening upon this day. All Kagome wanted to do was scream out for InuYasha to save her. But he was the one chasing her. The one who's demon blood was coursing through his veins so violently that it had broken his Tetsusaiga.

'Please, someone save me!' She thought, as tears began to pool in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She didn't want to die, especially not by the one she loved. Inhaling sharply, she felt the root tug at her foot as she collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. She jumped up and began to run again.

"Kagome." She heard, and she sped up. She jumped over a log, but lost her footing and rolled down the hill. She stopped beside a stream, cuts marring her arms now instead of her sleeves. They had been torn off by InuYasha. How had any of this happened?

"Sit!" She screamed, but cursed internally. The subjection beads had broken earlier that day, after seemingly one too many uses. She sobbed as she felt his aura approach. This was going to be the end. She could tell. She began to sit up but InuYasha was on her in an instant, snatching her up by her arm to dangle her in front of his face.

"Kagome." He seemed to purr at her. She closed her eyes tightly. "Look at me Kagome." She didn't, and felt him slap her across the face. Her eyes opened and she stared at him, wide-eyed. "Give me the jewel, Kagome."

"No InuYasha! You're not yourself! It will become filled with taint, and you will be overtaken by power!"

Another slap, then a laugh escaped him. "I can simply find it myself, wench. Give it to me." He shook her. She closed her lips, tightly and averted her eyes, which earned her another slap. "Have it your way." She screamed when she felt air hit her stomach. He had slit her shirt down the middle.

She jerked violently, trying to free herself, and succeeded in punching him in the head before he growled and pinned both her arms behind her chest. A movement caught her eye and she turned to the bushes. "Rin!" She shouted. InuYasha snickered as he turned.

"You will do. Kagome doesn't care for herself but a child she will fight to the end for."

"Run Rin! Run!" She screamed. The little girl turned around, and bolted. InuYasha started to follow her, laughing all the while. Kagome got to her feet and took off after InuYasha, jumping on his back and clawing his face with her hands. He easily removed her, lifting her by her arms and flipping her to the ground. "Leave Rin alone!"

"Then give me the jewel, Kagome."

"Never." He lifted her from the ground and flung her backwards. Her body connected with a tree, and she saw spots. She felt something warm rolling down her face and reached up to touch it, only to find she couldn't move her arms. 'Well this is a pickle…' she thought as InuYasha approached her, his eyes red.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" He began, and leaned down. He growled low in his throat. "If you only did what I would ask, this wouldn't have happened. I see why, I would never be able to love you. You are no Kikyo. You're not easy and compliant like she is. You're a prude as well. You always held up the hunt, promising me the jewel and now you give me nothing. You've developed quite well over the years though. How long has it been? Three? You're not as fat as you once were, now better toned… and you are very beautiful. But you will never be Kikyo. And I'm going to show you how better Kikyo is then you are, as soon as you hand me the jewel. I'm going to wish her alive, and then I'm going to fuck her here, in front of you while you slowly die. I will show you the pleasure I am going to bring her, but never you."

She felt the tears stinging her eyes but they didn't fall. She felt extremely light-headed. "InuYasha."

"Yes, wench?"

"You are pathetic." With that, he slapped her, making her vision blur more, before she heard a voice she never thought she would hear.

"Half-breed." She promptly loss consciousness seconds after.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. The half-breed had fled upon seeing him, and Sesshomaru knew the wench was going to die. Rin looked up from beside him. "Lord Sesshomaru, please help Lady Kagome. She saved me from Naraku multiple times, as well as Kagura and Kanna. Please." He sighed inwardly as he leaned down to lift the woman into his arms. Her blood dripped from the tree behind her. How she had survived the hit was beyond him. Her blood dripped to his sleeve, and stained it. Rin looked at her, a frown marring her features. She was now eleven, and she was training to become a healer under Kaede but she hadn't been there in quite some time. "Lady Kagome needs washed before we can see her wounds."

The girl was light. It made him feel as though he were carrying a rabbit instead of a full grown woman. She seemed malnourished. Sesshomaru carried her to the stream and submerged her in it while Rin held her face above the water. The water felt like ice against Sesshomaru's warm skin, and he felt the woman shiver, just a tiny movement. He pulled her from the water, staring at the faint outline of abdominal muscles on Kagome's stomach. She wore some strange contraption around her chest. Rin's fingers quickly found the wound on Kagome's head and she frowned at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, she needs a lot of attention. Perhaps we can bring her to the castle with us, so I can heal her? Please Lord Sesshomaru? She is the Shikon Miko, and she destroyed Naraku."

"Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Help Rin to Ah-Un. We leave immediately."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

When Kagome woke up, she felt like she had a splitting headache. She groaned and went to sit up, opening her eyes wearily. She was laying on something very soft. Reaching to her forehead, she touched it only to find a bandage. "What?"

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked over, seeing Rin sitting beside her. "Are you feeling well?"

"Where am I?" Kagome questioned, looking around the room. It was very elegant. There were drapes hung over one wall, making the room dark. There were lanterns on the wall that seemed to make the room well lit though, so Kagome had no trouble seeing. A vanity sat in the middle of the wall opposite where Kagome laid, and a wardrobe was beside it, while beside the wardrobe was a door. A mirror sat on top of the vanity, and makeup and things were lying on the top of it. The walls were light blue at the very top, and faded to a very dark blue at the base.

"At Lord Sesshomaru's castle." Kagome shot up, which made her head spin. She dizzily fell backwards and landed against something soft. It was a pillow. So she was on a bed. She saw the blankets were blue as well, and they were very soft. "He saved you."

"Saved me? From what?"

"InuYasha." She jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice but he said nothing else to her. "Come Rin, it is your bedtime."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She said, but she quickly checked Kagome's bandage before she left. Kagome sat up, slowly this time and looked towards the door. Sesshomaru still stood there, and Kagome jumped at seeing him. She thought he'd left with Rin.

Everything was slowly coming back to her and she blinked back the tears. She reached into her bra and took out the complete Shikon no Tama. A sob escaped her lips but she said nothing as she stared at it. "I wish InuYasha was happy." And the jewel disappeared. She looked down. It was unselfish of her to ask for someone else's happiness. Sango and Miroku had gotten married as soon as the wind tunnel had disappeared from his hand. As far as she knew they had left and began to rebuild her village. Sango had been the one to remove the Shikon shard from Kohaku, and Miroku had helped her bury him, saying a prayer and keeping his hands in check the whole time.

Sesshomaru was still staring at her. She was gazing at the wall with such a sober expression. "Thank you." She finally said. He looked at her. "For saving me. I know you didn't have to but I am grateful none the less. I owe you." When he said nothing she huffed. "Whatever." When she turned around to look at the door and make a very rude comment, she was shocked. He was no longer there. "Sesshomaru obviously doesn't take well to gratitude." She grumbled before she lay down again and fell into a deep slumber, though nightmares plagued her.

Wellll there you go. Yes I don't know why I am writing this with a million other stories to finish, but it just came to me… and I had to write it. Argh!

Please review and tell me if you liked it.

Ciao.

Jaime


	2. Chapter One: Breathe

Purity

Disclaimer: Oh woe is me, woe is me, I'll never own it. Not unless I can somehow convince her to leave it to me when she passes on. Hmm… -plots-

A/N- I got FOUR reviews. FOUR. I am SAD. I thought I was making a rather good story so far. But you four reviewers have made me super duper happy. Thank you!

Last Time:

"Saved me? From what?"

"InuYasha." She jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice but he said nothing else to her. "Come Rin, it is your bedtime."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She said, but she quickly checked Kagome's bandage before she left. Kagome sat up, slowly this time and looked towards the door. Sesshomaru still stood there, and Kagome jumped at seeing him. She thought he'd left with Rin.

Everything was slowly coming back to her and she blinked back the tears. She reached into her bra and took out the complete Shikon no Tama. A sob escaped her lips but she said nothing as she stared at it. "I wish InuYasha was happy." And the jewel disappeared. She looked down. It was unselfish of her to ask for someone else's happiness. Sango and Miroku had gotten married as soon as the wind tunnel had disappeared from his hand. As far as she knew they had left and began to rebuild her village. Sango had been the one to remove the Shikon shard from Kohaku, and Miroku had helped her bury him, saying a prayer and keeping his hands in check the whole time.

Sesshomaru was still staring at her. She was gazing at the wall with such a sober expression. "Thank you." She finally said. He looked at her. "For saving me. I know you didn't have to but I am grateful none the less. I owe you." When he said nothing she huffed. "Whatever." When she turned around to look at the door and make a very rude comment, she was shocked. He was no longer there. "Sesshomaru obviously doesn't take well to gratitude." She grumbled before she lay down again and fell into a deep slumber, though nightmares plagued her.

This Time:

Chapter One

Breathe

Sesshomaru was aware someone was in his room, as soon as he heard a soft click. "What is it Rin?" He heard her shuffle closer and sit beside him, while he sat up slowly.

"Lady Kagome is screaming."

"I heard her."

"Lord Sesshomaru, please go wake her up. I know about the nightmares. I don't want her to feel that way." Rin whispered. She started to shake and tears formed behind her eyes. "It is not a good place to be when you wake up and don't know where you are."

He had no idea why he was even agreeing to it, but he stood up. "Go back to sleep Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome shook, having entangled herself in her covers. She felt like she was suffocating.

_InuYasha stood across from her, a smile on his face. She ran towards him, and hugged him. Something was off, but she didn't know what it was. All she knew was she was happy, with him holding her. His eyes were soft amber as he looked down at her. "Where is your sword InuYasha?" She asked, finally realizing he no longer had it. "Where are the prayer beads?"_

_His content smile slowly transformed into an evil one. The maliciousness in his grin caught her off guard, but she soon found herself flying away from him. _

_THWACK._

_She shook her head, trying to right herself as she crashed into the ground. She was dizzy, probably from where her skull had smacked off the ground. "InuYasha?" She asked, looking at him. His eyes were bleeding red now, his fangs growing, while the strips that were never on his cheeks grew long and jagged. "What's going on?" She whispered._

"_Run Kagome."_

_And she did._

_She didn't understand how it had happened. How had the sword broken? Oh yes, she recalled the battle with Naraku having broken it. InuYasha had seemed fine all those weeks afterwards. Maybe the beads had done their job. But they had broken too, two days before he had transformed. He had seemed fine._

She whimpered as Sesshomaru walked in, and he paused. What could she be dreaming of that could cause her this pain? Oh yes, InuYasha had attacked her and almost killed her. He pinched the bridge of his nose in between two fingers, and a soft breath escaped him. Some would say it was a sigh, but he would never admit to something so degrading as sighing in exasperation. He walked to Kagome, and placed a hand on her arm, trying to shake her awake.

_InuYasha was upon her now, and he was pinning her to the ground. "Give me the jewel Kagome. Give it to me, so I can have Kikyo back, and not some cheap imitation. You'll never compare to her. Miroku and Sango won't save you now. Just give it to me. You promised."_

"_No! InuYasha, you'll be ruled by the jewel! It could hurt you!"_

"_Kagome…" He growled out, and she twisted, trying to get away from him. "GIVE IT TO ME!" He growled into her ear. She sobbed brokenly, and flailed underneath him. She would escape. She had to. "We'll do this the hard way then." And he ripped her shirt away from her. "Ah there it is…"_

_And he grabbed the jewel from the inside of her bra, laughing all the while. The jewel darkened to pitch black, before InuYasha smiled down at her, and began to choke her._

"Woman, wake up!" Sesshomaru shouted, as he ripped the blankets from her. She screeched out, and fell from the bed to land on the floor. Her tears fell freely now that she was awake and she began to shake uncontrollably. She was confused. Where was she? Sesshomaru stood, glaring down at her.

All she saw was his hair and she screamed, curling into a ball. "No!" She shouted, releasing a ball of pure light from her palms. Sesshomaru moved quickly, and the reiki hit the wall, causing a hole to form and smoke. Another breath of air escaped Sesshomaru's barely open lips.

"Kagome." He stated. She looked up, her eyes wide with fright.

'I'm dead.' She thought, before she laughed out loud. There was no humor in the situation. She was living, LIVING, in Sesshomaru's home. He had saved her from InuYasha. InuYasha had almost killed her. The jewel was gone for good now. The wish she had made was completely unselfish. If InuYasha was happy, then he would be. She didn't need to be in his life for his happiness. Sesshomaru stared down at her, as her laughter slowly subsided into sobs.

"You have lost your mind."

"No, I'm just… suffering from post-traumatic stress."

"What is that?"

"Oh… when someone goes through a very life altering experience, some people suffer. Some women, after birth suffer from something similar, where they want nothing to do with their baby."

"Hn. You woke Rin from sleep with your screaming. Please refrain from doing so any longer."

"I'm sorry."

He paused when he turned, and looked back at her. She was apologizing? A human, apologizing? This was strange. Most only begged for their lives, and feared him. She didn't. She had no fear held in her eyes, or in her smell. "Do not let it happen again."

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

She did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru from now on. I am your superior in every way and you will treat me as such from now on."

"Well, Mr. Arrogant, I will address you however I wish. I'm not some meager human woman. I have rights!"

He chuckled, and Kagome had a bad feeling as she stood. He turned towards her, facing her fully as he pinned her with an icy stare. His eyes fell lower for a second then returned to her face. "Fix your dress. Unless it is normal for human woman to walk around with their breasts hanging out?" Her face went ten shades of red.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed as he walked from her room. He had agreed to let her stay for Rin's sake, but now it seemed there would be entertainment in the Western Castle once more. If anyone was around they would have died, seeing their lord smile.

Little did he know, Kagome's smile outshone his.

Well? How was it? Good, bad? I'm not sure. I know it's not long but STILL. I like this chapter, and I figured this would be a good note to leave the chapter off on.

_Jaime_


	3. Chapter Two: Slipping

Purity

Disclaimer: Okay, okay… I don't own it.

_I'm so disappointed with how much feedback my other stories have been getting, because it is NOT a lot. And it's getting on my nerves. I write so people may read and enjoy, but obviously nobody is. The only story getting feedback or any sort anymore is Tangled in Lies… and I really wish some of you would take time to read Not Until You Turn Punk, or Truth or Dare, with a Twist. Maybe even the Clash of the Bands? Unbroken, Unspoken, Unseen is very well, as is Only One. Maybe if you guys read those as well, I'd post more frequently, and you guys would not have to wait three weeks for an update. _

_Just a thought. If you don't want to, don't bother. I'll start posting on another site if I have to, just to receive more feedback._

_Thanks for your time._

Last Time:

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

She did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru from now on. I am your superior in every way and you will treat me as such from now on."

"Well, Mr. Arrogant, I will address you however I wish. I'm not some meager human woman. I have rights!"

He chuckled, and Kagome had a bad feeling as she stood. He turned towards her, facing her fully as he pinned her with an icy stare. His eyes fell lower for a second then returned to her face. "Fix your dress. Unless it is normal for human woman to walk around with their breasts hanging out?" Her face went ten shades of red.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed as he walked from her room. He had agreed to let her stay for Rin's sake, but now it seemed there would be entertainment in the Western Castle once more. If anyone was around they would have died, seeing their lord smile.

Little did he know, Kagome's smile outshone his.

This Time:

Chapter Two

Slipping

"_Kagome… Kagome, I love you." InuYasha whispered, running a hand through her hair. Kagome's eyes widened in response, her breath catching in her throat. A smile played on InuYasha's lips, and she watched as he frowned, taking her silence as an answer. "Do you not love me?"_

"_But InuYasha… what happened to Kikyo? Don't you still love her?"_

"_I do… but it's different, older. This is new. Being in love with you makes me feel alive. You've never wanted me to be anyone besides myself. I am whole with you. Not just a part of myself. I don't have to chose to be human or demon… I can be the hanyou I am. I don't feel forced to be more than I was created to be. You make me want to better myself, Kagome. I don't feel… hollow anymore."_

_She bit her lower lip, eyes dropping to the ground, looking at her bare knees. She tugged self-consciously at the hem of her skirt, trying to cover up her biggest flaw in her own opinion. InuYasha's finger hooked under her chin and pulled her face up, making eye contact. "Kagome… I…"_

"_InuYasha!" Shippo shouted from far away, as he ran closer and closer. InuYasha shot up, sniffing the air wildly. A growl caught in his throat._

"_What Shippo?"_

"_A demon… is attacking the village." He said, through tearful eyes. "He… killed Kaede."He sobbed. "He a-ate her and absorbed her powers!"_

"_What?" Kagome asked, her heart sinking into her stomach. Shippo was covered in blood splatter, and his big green eyes locked on Kagome._

"_Kagome… he's coming after you."_

"_Who?"_

"_Naraku's incarnation."Shippo sobbed out. "He said he lives from Miko blood. He's coming. You have to leave. Go!"_

"_Shippo, I can't just leave! I have to help!"_

"_No Kagome, go!"_

"_No!" She shouted, as the monster strolled over the ridge. He looked beautiful, not like a monster at all. His hair flowed to his waist, bright orange like Shippo's, with piercing blue eyes that got clearer and brighter as he approached. Kagome's heart was beating faster and faster with each step._

"_So Miko… you smell powerful." He whispered, before he grinned, showing a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. "Now… it's time for you to die." And he lunged. _

_Her scream caught in her throat. _

Kagome woke, panting. Sweat soaked the sheets she was tangled up in, and she sighed. It was just a dream. Just a horrible dream. InuYasha had been terribly wounded from that fight, and in the end Miroku made the killing blow, though he was half-bled out himself. "Miko." She heard from the door, as she looked to it. Her breath caught in her throat for a second when the incarnation stood there, but she blinked, seeing Sesshomaru. After all, there was no comparison. Though the man was beautiful, nobody could compare to Sesshomaru's beauty. His long silver hair was straight, not a hair out of place, and his golden eyes stared straight into her soul. She licked her lips, nodding in acknowledgement to him before she worked on untangling herself from her sheets and standing. The wounds on the back of her skull had seemed to heal nicely in the past few days, but her dreams seemed to get worse and worse. She sighed lightly, and finally managed to untangle the sheets, and stand up.

She hummed and walked to the trunk of clothing that was in the corner, and leaned down, opening it, and chose a forest green kimono, which faded down to black towards the bottom. "Why are you still here Sesshomaru? Did you want something in particular?" She asked, glancing back towards the door. She was surprised to see him closer, nearly right behind her, and she stood and took a step back. He took a step forward. "What?"

"You are uncomfortable if I get too close."

"Well you are a big, fearsome demon, if you don't remember."

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru. I believe I told you so the other night."

"I'll address you however I want, as I told _you _before."

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"We shall see." He stated, stepping closer. "You must bathe, and prepare for the morning meal."

"What time is it?"

"The sun rose an hour ago."

Kagome sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I shall meet you down there in an hour, if that is alright?" Kagome asked, turning towards the opening which led to the hot spring. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru, who watched her. He nodded once, and turned around and walked out.

…

As she pulled herself from the water, she looked down at her stomach, noticing the heart shaped birthmark on her abdomen. She ran a finger across it, and sighed lightly as she dried herself and dressed in the kimono. She didn't wear the seven layers like most of the ladies in the castle did, but only two. The see-through silk under layer, and the outside silk layer, that was colored and thick. She hummed as she walked down the hall, falling Sesshomaru's youki to find the direction of the dining hall. She did not expect to end up outdoors, making her way to the dojo. When she arrived, she noticed Sesshomaru going through forms. His upper body was void of any clothing, and his motions were fluid and precise. He made the sword an extension of his arm, and every movement was exact. He seemed to glide across the dojo floor, his eyes set on some mysterious opponent. She was enraptured, watching as he gradually sped his movements, though they never became sloppy. She soon could not see him, and was surprised to feel the sword's blade against her throat. She gasped as he tugged on her hair and tilted her head backwards. His body was pressed against her back familiarly and a blush spread to her face at getting caught staring, gaping perhaps.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. His hand was squeezing her hip tightly, making her wiggle. His grip tightened and she stopped moving altogether, staring up into golden eyes that flashed with some emotion that Kagome couldn't make sense of. He seemed to sniff her, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly.

"I followed your youki… I thought you would be in the dining hall." She whispered, watching his eyes flicker. She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them again to see his eyebrow raised.

"You said an hour. It has only been forty minutes."

"I finished early… I didn't think you would be… practicing."

"I was not. I was perfecting."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"Hn." His eyelids drooped, and he leaned downwards, eyes getting closer to eyes. She squeezed hers shut tightly, feeling him tug her hair more, making her back arch farther, bending closer to a 'c' as he leaned her backwards. He sniffed her hair for a moment, than her face. His nose nudged the back of her ear as he let her up, and she gasped, feeling a flutter in her stomach. "You smell nice." He stated.

"Was that a compliment?" Kagome asked, a finger stroking where his blade had just been. She watched with wide eyes as he sheathed his sword. She blushed when he made a noise when she realized she had been staring at the very well-toned form that was his upper body. He pulled his haori back into place, tying the strings quickly and efficiently,

"Come." He stated, and she followed behind.

Somehow she still felt the flutter, though it was more insistent when she stepped too close to Sesshomaru. He looked backwards, eyeing her and sniffing the air. Her blush spread when he opened the door for her, and his hand brushed against hers when she walked past. The flutter grew and she ignored it, suppressing it.

Sesshomaru's eyes flecked with red. She was getting close to her fertile cycle, quite the opposite of her bleeding cycle, which he only knew of from Rin, who was sitting at the table beside Kagome, chatting with her. He glanced at Kagome, eyes locking on her lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss a human, and quickly dashed the notion.

He'd have to spend a week away from the castle, just to avoid doing something he did not want.

Such as mating the female, who sat, smiling at his ward prettily. He sat, and watched, nose taking in the scent of Kagome as she ate slowly, and talked to Rin about clouds.

He had not missed the spike in her scent when he had brushed her hand in passing.

This could be dangerous.

He rubbed his temple.


	4. Chapter Three: Darkness

Purity

Disclaimer: I own them, I swear I do. –angry lawyers point- I mean, those clouds are pretty, right?

So… seven reviews. It is a start, but I need more. I thank each of you who reviewed, I truly do. From the bottom of my heart, I love you all. The reviews keep me happy, and writing on. And how many of you would hate if I stopped writing Tangled In Lies, and this story?

That 's what I thought.

But on to the story!

Last Time:

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"Hn." His eyelids drooped, and he leaned downwards, eyes getting closer to eyes. She squeezed hers shut tightly, feeling him tug her hair more, making her back arch farther, bending closer to a 'c' as he leaned her backwards. He sniffed her hair for a moment, than her face. His nose nudged the back of her ear as he let her up, and she gasped, feeling a flutter in her stomach. "You smell nice." He stated.

"Was that a compliment?" Kagome asked, a finger stroking where his blade had just been. She watched with wide eyes as he sheathed his sword. She blushed when he made a noise when she realized she had been staring at the very well-toned form that was his upper body. He pulled his haori back into place, tying the strings quickly and efficiently,

"Come." He stated, and she followed behind.

Somehow she still felt the flutter, though it was more insistent when she stepped too close to Sesshomaru. He looked backwards, eyeing her and sniffing the air. Her blush spread when he opened the door for her, and his hand brushed against hers when she walked past. The flutter grew and she ignored it, suppressing it.

Sesshomaru's eyes flecked with red. She was getting close to her fertile cycle, quite the opposite of her bleeding cycle, which he only knew of from Rin, who was sitting at the table beside Kagome, chatting with her. He glanced at Kagome, eyes locking on her lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss a human, and quickly dashed the notion.

He'd have to spend a week away from the castle, just to avoid doing something he did not want.

Such as mating the female, who sat, smiling at his ward prettily. He sat, and watched, nose taking in the scent of Kagome as she ate slowly, and talked to Rin about clouds.

He had not missed the spike in her scent when he had brushed her hand in passing.

This could be dangerous.

He rubbed his temple.

This Time:

Chapter Three

Darkness

"…and then Jaken-sama cried and said I was mean." Rin continued, laughing loudly. "I just wanted to make him look prettier! And the pretty pink stuff you gave me made Jaken-sama look lovely." Jaken stood in the corner, pouting as he tried to get the pink lipstick off of his face. It seemed to want to stay, and Jaken scrubbed his face with a cloth. Kagome laughed with Rin, and lay back in the field, flowers blowing around her hair. Rin was beside her, sitting and staring at Kagome with stories of how she loved to torment Jaken.

"I'll bet you and Shippo would get along really well. One day when InuYasha was sleeping, he painted his face with all kinds of make-up." She grinned. "He woke up and he was mad. I protected Shippo, but… that was the day the prayer beads broke." She murmured, eyes cloudy and distant. She shook her head, and smiled at Rin. "He loved picking on InuYasha. They were like brothers."

Rin smiled, a frown appearing on her face. "Lady Kagome… you talk as though he had died."

Kagome blinked, staring into Rin's face. She was so mature for her age. Already healing the sick and helping those around her. "He did Rin."

"Can I ask how?"

Kagome swallowed, and sat up. "Why don't we go get something to eat? I am very hungry, and I'm sure you are too."

"I am." Rin exclaimed, and shuffled to her feet, Kagome following suit. Rin didn't miss that Kagome avoided the question. Neither did Jaken.

…

"Report, Jaken. How are things with my ward and the Miko?"

"They are being girls, my Lord. Rin painted my mouth with this foul tasting substance that the Miko gave her. It has colored my lips pink, as you can see. It is disgusting."

"Jaken."

"The Miko, and Rin were discussing… that little fox kit that always hung around the Miko, calling her 'mama', today, and I found out that he has died. When Rin asked how, the Miko changed the subject. Her fertile time is almost past my Lord. She smells as she normally does, not like a bitch in heat."

"Hn."

"You may return to the castle any time, I assure you. It is safe."

"Go."

"Yes, my Lord."

…

Kagome looked at the stars, eyes misty. She had hated finding Shippo dead. It had been the one of the worst days of her life. His body had been mangled and broken, and InuYasha had hovered over him, grinning at Kagome with red eyes. She bit her lip, and wiped her eyes. The tears seemed so close to the surface these days, whenever she thought about InuYasha, or Shippo. Sango and Miroku… she wondered how they were. She felt eyes on her and looked down into the gardens. Silver hair, and white silk caught her eye, and she stared down at Sesshomaru, as he looked up at her. Their eyes caught and her face caught flame, heart beat speeding up. He looked so feral, standing outside in nothing but silk hakama.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, blinking. He was gone. She sighed and turned around, making to go inside. She closed the shoji doors, and turned again, walking to her bed. The darkness around her made it hard for her to see, and when she bumped into something, she frowned. "What is this?" She asked, hands feeling something hard standing in front of her. Hard and silky. Her hands flowed over the surface, tracing contours, and as they trailed upwards, she gasped. "Sesshomaru?"

"Cease what you are doing Miko. It is hard enough to be around you as it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped out, eyes adjusting to the darkness very slowly. She could see white skin in front of her, and she looked up, recognizing golden eyes in the darkness. She could barely make out his features and she frowned at him.

"You are in your fertile cycle."

"What?"

"You are ready to be mated. Why have you not?"

She felt a blush pull at her cheeks. "Because I'm still young."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Most human's are mated and have children by now, yet you do not? You are older than most."

"Listen, that may be how it is here, but from where I'm from, things don't work like that. Most people wait until they are in their twenties to marry and thirties to have children."

"Where are you from?"

She paused, not wanting to say but at the same time knowing he was going to get an answer one way or another. "Far away."

"Hn."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"How did your ward die?"

"My ward?"

"The fox child who called you mother."

Kagome stepped back, and turned away from him. "Jaken's been playing spy, has he now?"

"He keeps me up to date on things that are happening in my castle when I am away."

"Why were you away?"

"Hn."

"InuYasha killed him."

There was silence for awhile, before Sesshomaru spoke. "When he was a full demon, I am to assume?"

"Yes. He went crazy and killed everyone around. Sango and Miroku had went back to the village so it was just Shippo, him, and I… and he almost killed me too. Rin saved me. You saved me." She turned, and looked up at him. "Thank you."

He noticed the slight shaking of her body and reached out, grasping her arm. "You are cold."

"I am."

"Why did you not say so?"

"It doesn't bother me most of the time. Just tonight, it seems to be worse."

"I will go."

"No. It's nice seeing you again. It gets kind of empty when you're gone, and Rin doesn't seem as happy."

"That is of no consequence. I will go."

"Please don't leave."She whispered, reaching on and grabbing him by the arm. "I don't like being alone."

He didn't know why he did not leave. She simply walked over to the bed and got underneath the blanket, pulling the covers back for him to join her. He had no idea why he did so. He didn't know why he let her cuddle up against him, and use his body as her personal fire.

But he had excuses.

She was now a member of his pack, and he took care of what was his.

And that excuse had to work, because he had no other explanation for what was happening to the icebox he called his heart.

_Well, it was short, as many of the other chapters all… well all of them. I hope you enjoyed._

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	5. Chapter Four: Nothing

Purity

Disclaimer: Well I won InuYasha fair and square from Rumiko Takahashi. Yup… I sure did… in my dreams…

Ah, my lovelies! I am pregnant! Huzzah! If the delay's get more frequent it is because I have lots of appointments and work… and my boyfriend loves to cuddle my stomach even though I am not very far along. Alas, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. =D

Last Time:

"It doesn't bother me most of the time. Just tonight, it seems to be worse."

"I will go."

"No. It's nice seeing you again. It gets kind of empty when you're gone, and Rin doesn't seem as happy."

"That is of no consequence. I will go."

"Please don't leave."She whispered, reaching on and grabbing him by the arm. "I don't like being alone."

He didn't know why he did not leave. She simply walked over to the bed and got underneath the blanket, pulling the covers back for him to join her. He had no idea why he did so. He didn't know why he let her cuddle up against him, and use his body as her personal fire.

But he had excuses.

She was now a member of his pack, and he took care of what was his.

And that excuse had to work, because he had no other explanation for what was happening to the icebox he called his heart.

This Time:

Chapter Four

Nothing

**Quote: **_They all think I'm crazy, but to me it's perfect sense._

Light poured into the room, causing Kagome to stir. Soon after, her eyelids fluttered open. Where was she again? She looked around the familiar room, sighing as she plopped back down. Soon she would be allowed to leave this place.

But where would she go?

She puckered her lips, looking at the ceiling, wondering about her future. She traced patterns in the shadows, imagining different things. She wondered how Sango and Miroku were doing… if InuYasha had not yet killed them. She sighed, rolling over, as thoughts began to pop into her head. Not really thoughts, but memories of them, battles past, love, hope… friendship.

And it was all gone.

"_Kagome! Look out!" He shouted, grabbing her in the nick of time. He set her out of harm's way and scowled deeply. "Stay here. You're going to get hurt."_

"_InuYasha…" She murmured, placing a hand on his arm. His face turned red. "Thanks."_

"_Keh."_

She wiped her face, wiping away the stray tears that had managed to sneak out after a quick second of remembrance. She touched her lips, sighing as she remembered the kiss shared between the two of them. Of course, he wasn't himself. He was a full demon, and she was just stopping him from transforming all the way. All she had ever wanted to do was help… but it seemed matters just could always get worse.

She climbed from the bed, remembering that life was tough. Life was tougher on this side of the well. She just wanted to go home to her mother. She missed her. All she had wanted was a normal life, yet she had ended up with the extraordinary life she had. She trailed to the shoji doors and pulled them open, facing the bright morning light. The world looked extremely beautiful today. She had had everything once, friends, family… love.

Now she had nothing.

She was nothing.

She sighed, leaning against the banister as she stared above the treetops to the far off lands, wondering where InuYasha was… if he had transformed back into his hanyou self, or if he was on a murdering spree.

She doubted he had forgotten her. Or the jewel.

A shiver crept up her spine.

…

Sesshomaru walked in the room, staring at the woman who was leaning against the concrete banister that protected her from falling from the balcony. His eyes trailed over her, from the top of her silky black hair to her well shaped feet. He lingered on her calves, noticing how well toned and tan they were. He stepped closer, closing the distance between them quite fast, and stood directly behind her. When she turned around, she startled, and her body hit the concrete banister. She held her hand to her heart, looking at his reddening eyes with confusion and a bit of concern. "God, you scared me bad Sesshomaru. What do you want?" She was further confused when he leaned down and pressed his face into her hair. "Sesshomaru?" She squeaked out, trying to move but finding no room to do so.

"Jaken lied." He growled, pulling her hair back with a hand. His eyes fell on her bright blue ones, and his upper lip curled, revealing slightly pointy fangs. She gulped, the flutter at the pulse point in her neck throbbing. His eyes locked on it, watching as it thumped. He leaned down, sniffing the skin at the juncture of her throat and growled in approval. She jumped when she felt his tongue lick her throat, and fangs scrape her skin gently.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, her voice sounding breathless. Her heart hammered in her chest. "Sesshomaru, stop." She cried out when his fangs pierced the delicate skin on her shoulder, but gasped at the sensation. "Please, stop." She sobbed, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. She knew of the demon mating ritual… and he had just completed the first part.

Marking.

Soon he would be dragging her to her room and rutting her for all she was worth. Her world started to fade from lightness to darkness, and she looked up to see Jaken running towards Sesshomaru, squeaking his outrage. A concerned Rin followed, and Kagome managed a slight smile before she collapsed.

…

He had no idea what he had just done.

He had lost control. Never in his life had he done something. Jaken was squawking in his ear, annoying him more than usual, and Rin… Rin looked disappointed, but not surprised. "Jaken."

"…And it is wrong! Mating a human is below your standards milord! And…"His ramblings were cut short when Sesshomaru kicked him off the balcony, hearing a "I am your ever faithful servant!" before he hit the ground and no more noise happened, except for a low groan.

"Rin. Go to your room."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She paused at the doorway. "Is she going to become Sesshomaru's mate?"

"Hn."

He heard Rin's feet patter away, and stared down into the face of Kagome. Kagome. He marked her. He stared at the holes in her shoulder, watching as the blood flowed down her bare skin to hit the white sleep kimono. He licked the wounds, sealing them closed and sighed. He had lost control. How could he explain that to her? She would surely never agree to becoming the demon's mate. But she had no choice, unless another marked her. She was his.

He grew agitated, lifted her and placed her on her bed, covering her. She wouldn't wake, he knew, until the next dawn. The saliva that had healed the cuts would guarantee so. She would wake up feeling like she had just taken many drugs, not that Sesshomaru knew what those were of course.

He rubbed his temple, and walked from the room. He would sort this out.

It was time for the council to have a meeting.

He growled low in his throat. That meant his mother would be there.

…And she of course, would be absolutely _thrilled_ at the news.

….

_Well? I know, short again… but you guys love me… so enjoy. Next chapter is going to be LONG, I swear it. And jealousy… doesn't become Sesshomaru. =D Review!_

_Ja_

_Jaime_


	6. Chapter Five: Rain

Purity

Disclaimer: ….I don't want to say it.

A/N- For those who don't read Tangled in Lies, or any other stories of mine- I'll recap. I'm a mom, work too much, spend a lot of time with my son who will be one on March 9th, so if the updates are slow… please don't get mad! I have a hectic schedule.

Last Time:

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She paused at the doorway. "Is she going to become Sesshomaru's mate?"

"Hn."

He heard Rin's feet patter away, and stared down into the face of Kagome. Kagome. He marked her. He stared at the holes in her shoulder, watching as the blood flowed down her bare skin to hit the white sleep kimono. He licked the wounds, sealing them closed and sighed. He had lost control. How could he explain that to her? She would surely never agree to becoming the demon's mate. But she had no choice, unless another marked her. She was his.

He grew agitated, lifted her and placed her on her bed, covering her. She wouldn't wake, he knew, until the next dawn. The saliva that had healed the cuts would guarantee so. She would wake up feeling like she had just taken many drugs, not that Sesshomaru knew what those were of course.

He rubbed his temple, and walked from the room. He would sort this out.

It was time for the council to have a meeting.

He growled low in his throat. That meant his mother would be there.

…And she of course, would be absolutely _thrilled_ at the news.

This Time:

Chapter Five

Rain

_**Quote: And just like the clouds my eyes will do the same if you walk away- everyday it will rain.**_

Sesshomaru watched Kagome rest. The meeting had been well. Surprisingly well, for the hour he had to spend around the woman who claimed to be his mother. She had been ecstatic to meet the woman he had now started the mating process with. His brow ticked, waiting for the sun to rise. Kagome's chest rose and fell in a steady manner. He found himself wondering what her skin looked like- if it was still as unblemished as when he'd saved her from certain death. Her lips were a light pink, and he wondered if they were as soft as they looked. He leaned forward, running a finger down the side of her face- from temple to jaw. His breathing became heavier, as did hers.

"Kagome." He whispered, knowing she could hear him; yet still slept peacefully for another hour. He licked her lower lip. She tasted like a slice of paradise, and he found himself a hungry man. He pressed his lips more fully to hers, surprised that they felt like rose petals. Silky, smooth… and in her sleep, he felt her respond to him. A growl lingered in his throat; a cross between pleasure at her mouth and anger at himself for wanting a human.

He jerked away from her, staring down at the lithe body that lay beneath the sheets. How could he want something so fragile and mortal? This wasn't like him; not at all.

"Sesshomaru…" Her voice murmured as she sighed in relief. Her brow furrowed in her sleep, and he found himself smoothing it away with his fingers. Stroking down her face, he sighed softly. It was time for him to go. She need not know he had been there all night watching her.

…

The dawn rose, and with it so did Kagome. Her eyes opened slowly, and she rubbed her eyes groggily. She felt so peaceful, her aches and pains gone. Sesshomaru's youki was far away, somewhere outside. Perhaps the dojo again. She didn't know, and her stomach was growling so she didn't really feel the urge to find him.

She walked from her room, looking about the walls. Had everything always been so… crystal clear? Confused, she shook her head. As she entered the dining hall, she smelled Rin. Odd. She'd never been able to smell the young girl from thirty feet away. "Hello Rin." She smiled warmly at her.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted in glee, leaping from the table. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried."

"Why would you be worried?" Kagome asked, tilting her head. "What happened?"

"Miko." She jumped and twirled around, hand flying to her chest in surprise. "How do you fare today?"

"I'm fine. Rin was just expressing her concern with my health. And I was just asking why."

"Rin, eat your food and then go find Jaken for your lessons."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin murmured, sitting back at the table and eating her food. She looked up at the two adults- watching how the reacted. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in confusion, and Sesshomaru just stared blankly at the woman. Rin had never felt such disappointment as she had the day before, when Sesshomaru had marked Kagome without her permission. Now Kagome was acting like nothing had happened. Maybe she didn't remember? Rin shook her head, excusing herself and leaving to find Jaken. She knew something was about to happen between the two, and didn't want to see them if they fought. She would never forgive him if he hurt Kagome. Well she would, because she couldn't hold a grudge against her Lord.

Kagome watched Rin leave the dining hall, and sat down. She filled a plate with food, picking up chopsticks and eating slowly. Sesshomaru stared down at her, making her uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Can I help you?" She snapped finally, glaring at him. He sat next to her, facing the opposite way of the table. "What is Rin so concerned about?"

"What do you remember?" He asked, surprising her with his soft tone.

"What?"

"Just answer me, Miko."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Kagome, answer me now."

"Ugh." Kagome thought. "I remember waking up, walking to the walk-out porch… and remembering the pain from my memories of happier times." She started off strong, ending in a whisper.

"Nothing else?"

"No, why?"

"Kagome- I marked you."

"No you didn't." She touched her neck softly, feeling the raised up skin that meant a scar had been made. "What the hell?" She asked, walking to the wall and pulling her kimono down to expose her throat. The perfect impression of a bite- Sesshomaru's mark; sat in the hollow of her shoulder. She stared, touching it with a finger. There was no way this had happened. Her mind comprehended it, shut down, and rebooted. "What the fucking hell happened Sesshomaru!" She shouted, turning on him. He was behind her, staring down and she stepped backwards. He stepped forward, and she pushed him. "Why did you mark me? You hate humans! How the hell did this happen? You forced this on me, didn't you? Why would you do this to me?" She pounded on his chest, earning a warning growl from him.

"I did not intend to mark you. If I had stayed that week, I would have marked you sooner. The demon inside of me took the smell of your fertility- your pureness, and it claimed you. I never would have marked a human, least of all a Miko."

His words did nothing to calm Kagome's anger, but they sank in deep enough to wound her ego. "Not good enough for you am I? Never will I be good enough for you. Not a lowly human like myself, least of all a Miko who could purify your shallow ass. Thanks a lot. Maybe I should call you InuYasha, considering that you both treat me less than dirt." She snapped at him. He growled.

"Do not dare to compare me to that half-breed. I have been nothing but gracious, allowing you to stay in my home, saving you from the mongrel before he could kill you." He growled again, not intimidating her in the least.

"Whatever you say InuYasha." Kagome brushed past him. "I'd like to eat now, unless it'd be a bother to you InuYasha?" Sesshomaru snapped, lifting Kagome by her throat. His claws pricked her throat in warning.

"I am not that mutt, or need I remind you that? Call me it again, and I will snap your neck." His eyes flashed red, before returning to amber. Her scent wafted in his nose like a clean breeze. He inhaled, calming somewhat. She stared into his eyes, her own wide with shock that he would lift her with a hand by her throat, and he wasn't even putting any pressure on her jugular. "You smell nice." He murmured, a lazy look passing over his face. "I did not mean to mark you Kagome." He set her on her feet, though his hand left from her throat to caress her face. Her breath caught in her throat at the strange emotion that pooled in her belly.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" She whispered, the sensation in her gut sending strange little shocks throughout her body.

"Kagome…" He uttered, leaning down to sniff her hair. Gulping, she stood still while he inhaled the scent of her hair. His thumb traced her lower lip, and she found herself parting them in anticipation- of what? She was confused as he pulled back and followed the path of his thumb with his eyes. A ravenous growl escaped his throat before his lips found hers. She didn't know what to do, confusion in her mind though her body reacted to his kiss. Her eyes closed, mouth opening as he plundered her mouth- searing her in a way she'd never felt before. A low groan escaped her from somewhere deep and primal inside of her, and she found her body arching against him.

Eyes bleeding red, he devoured the nectar of her lips; taking in as much as he could. He pulled away from her, breathing matching hers in rhythm. And of course to ruin it, a familiar youki began to brush against his senses.

His mother was coming to visit. His brow ticked in agitation, and he stepped away from Kagome. She swayed slightly, a bit dazed. He smirked. "I am glad I effect you so."

"What?" She shook her head. "Oh! You jerk!" She hit his chest with a fist. "How dare you!"

"Silence woman. My mother is-"

"Mother?" She asked, surprised. "You were born?"

"Oh Sesshomaru!" A voice called.

His brow ticked in annoyance, as his mother appeared in the room, swooping in on Kagome like a vulture on road kill. "And you must be the lovely Miko who my son marked to be his mate! I am so excited for grandchildren, and it is about time- not that Rin isn't a lovely girl but I want some more little children to see and spoil and-"

"Mother, cease you're badgering."

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" She snapped her fingers. Kagome just stared, noting the resemblance between the two, though his mother was shorter with black hair. She babbled on and on at him, and all Kagome could do was smile softly. Who would have thought the ruthless killer Sesshomaru would have a mother who could talk so much? She was friendly.

"So get to making me some grandchildren!" She poked Kagome, piercing flesh with a claw. "Oops, sorry. I'm a bit clumsy." She watched Kagome's face turn red, and sniffed the air. "Oh but you are pure! I am so sorry, but being a mate means losing the pureness and getting down to the nitty gritty honey. It's quite pleasurable; well I remember-"

"Whoa! I had the sex talk when I was like fourteen! Stop!"

"Now, when is the mating ritual to be completed?" She demanded. "It has to be before the new moon, otherwise you will die."

"What?" Kagome shouted. "I'd never heard of that before!"

"The next new moon is in a month."

"But…" Kagome stopped herself, turning away. "I need to be alone." She rushed from the room, eyes burning with unshed tears. The embarrassment from his mother trying to tell her about sex! And now this was forced upon her? Death if the mating ceremony wasn't completed? InuYasha had never said anything about that… but she had wanted that with him more than anything. She dropped to her knees in the garden, and began to sob.

"Kagome, do not cry." Sesshomaru murmured when he found her. "It is not ideal, but it must be done for you to live. You have a month to prepare."

"I don't love you." She sobbed out, wiping away tears that were replaced with new ones a moment later.

"I will not tolerate your tears. Cease." Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her arms and pulling her up. "If you would rather die, then do so; but do not do it when you can live a full life. This is not ideal for me either, but it has happened and it needs to be done. I do not know what this 'love' is, but it is not required for physical connection with females, nor should it be so with males."

"Sex without love is pointless." She snapped at him in anger. His hand brushed tears away, a semi-soft look crossing his face. She couldn't place the emotion, even give it a name- but he seemed pained.

"It is necessary Kagome." He wiped tears from her face before touching her lips. "Your lips are softer after you cry."

"How would you know that?" She asked.

"Let us go inside. It is almost time for the afternoon meal." He dodged the question, though his hand still lingered on her cheek. They stared at each other, a strange spark forming between them. "It is just because I have marked you. Do not think anything of it." He turned, walking to the palace. "Come, you must eat."

She shook her head. He was acting weird. One moment he was nice, the next he was cold. Shaking her head again, she followed after him.

**Well I am ending it here. I hope you enjoy. Until next time. **

**Jaime**


End file.
